Green Steel
by SereneSh
Summary: Tony has done it again. He has managed to get the Loki to hate him even more in the midst of attacks on Earth by Frost Giants, lead by Loki himself. He's also developed an attraction for the villain, one that seems to be n Tony & the Avengers find out what Loki is up to before his 'great finale? Can Tony control his attractions & help capture Loki before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

"Tony, go after Loki," panted the Black Widow as she blocked an incoming attack from a Frost Giant. "Hawk and I will deal with this bunch."

"Roger that, Widow," replied Tony as he melted a group of giants by a well-aimed shot of his repulsor beam blaster.

He took off, easily weaving through the buildings and attacking giants. He still couldn't comprehend all the mayhem in New York lately. First the Chitauri, and after their defeat these Frost Giants show up. Tony shook his head to clear his thoughts; his world was becoming weirder and weirder by the day.

"Jarvis. Have you located Loki?"

"Yes, sir. He is currently standing on the porch of the Stark tower."

Sure enough, there stood Loki, dressed in his black and green attire, clad in armour, and his golden helmet glistening in the sun. His luminous green eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the battered red and yellow suit approaching him, but made no sign of attack.

"I see you have quite the liking for my tower, Loki," remarked Tony as he gracefully landed in front of the Norse god. "Didn't get enough of it the last time the Hulk smashed you into my lovely, not to mention expensive, marble floors?"

"Man of Iron," said Loki, drawing out the words slowly. "My last attack was … rather reckless, I must admit. I wished to control a force that did not wish to be controlled," he stroked his scepter admiringly. "This won't be the case this time."

Tony was surprised as a sudden bolt of energy slammed into his chest, pushing him off his feet. "Straight to the point as always," he muttered. "How about we have that scotch instead of fighting, Loki?"

Loki gently declined the offer by hitting Tony with another well-aimed blast.

Tony, annoyed, rapidly got up on his feet and tried blasting at Loki from his palm repulsors, all of which Loki easily avoided.

Loki gave off a chill laugh. "You have got to do better than this, Stark, if you wish to harm me."

"Oh this is just the start", retorted Tony, flying straight at Loki, hoping to tackle the god. Loki was caught by surprise as the brightly coloured metallic capsule flew straight into him.

"Get off of me you imbecile," growled Loki menacingly. Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the pure annoyance in his enemy's voice, which further angered Loki. He slipped from under the iron suit and aimed a powerful magic blast at Tony, eyes radiating an unearthly green and gold, body radiating immense heat. Tony was thrust across the room, and through the walls of another two rooms until he was lying in a heap of rubble.

"Great," grumbled a disgruntled Tony. "Jarvis, how much power has the suit got."

"You are at 64% sir."

"Perfect."

He gingerly got up, getting all the rubble off of him, and walked through the holes back to the patiently waiting god. Tony positioned himself in front of Loki, making sure that his chest repulsor beam pointed straight at him.

"Jarvis, full power."

"Of course, sir," came the reply of the computer as a stream of hot white energy pummeled straight into his target, almost pushing him off the tower.

"I will destroy the Avengers, Stark" snarled the angered Loki. "This world shall be mine."

"Naturally. You're kicked out of your own world, so you decide to take over another. You only want to prove you're worthy of_something_. Well guess what? You don't belong here, just as you didn't belong back in Asguard. You're an outcast, Loki," spit out Tony, making sure every word stung more than the one before it.

The displeasure and anger plainly showed on Loki's face, warping his face into one emerging from a nightmare. Just as he was preparing an attack on Tony, the Incredible Hulk appeared, letting out an immense roar.

"Hey Hulk!" yelled the genius, receiving a quizzical look from the green mutant. "Smash."

Hulk required no further goading and immediately set out to attack Loki.

Loki's features darkened further as he narrowly avoided the Hulk's fists, then aiming a blast that knocked the Hulk off the building. He turned his gaze to Tony.

"When we attack this pathetic world, you will be the first I kill. Slowly, and painfully. This is not over yet, Stark." And then he teleported away, calling his troops away as he went.

"Looking forward to it," mumbled the exhausted Avenger, wondering what he has gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was … interesting," sighed Steve Rogers as he gingerly sat himself on his favourite brown leather couch in the Avengers Headquarters.

"Frost Giants are sly, cunning, and powerful. Those traits are evidently etched into my brother, regardless of his Asgardian upbringing. They are an advantage for him, but they are clearly not in our favour," sighed the mighty Thor as he set down Mjolnir.

"I'm going to need more arrows, Stark. Preferably ones that detonate or go on fire," observed Clint Barton as he checked his inventory. His only regret is that his other arrows aren't very effective on the Frost Giants.

"Hm? Yeah. Sure," mumbled Tony. His mind was not keeping up with his team members. Something was troubling his mind. He was still thinking about his fight with Loki; Tony obviously offended Loki. Offending and angering a powerful Norse god driven by hate, envy and passion was something only Tony Stark would do.

But this wasn't the only thing troubling him. Tony was aware of the fact that he offended Loki … however his comments were rather_too_ offending now that he thought more about it. _"Am I feeling _guilty?" He shook his head. No, no way. He is Tony Stark, he doesn't feel guilt, especially towards their biggest and most powerful enemy that has caused so much havoc and chaos. But why –

"TONY," bellowed Odinson, startling Tony out of his thoughts. "You're unfocused, and your mind seems to be drifting. What troubles you?"

"Oh, no, nothing. Just … tired. You know, 'cause we just came back home after spending a lovely evening fighting your brother and his joyful army of icicles. Anyone up for a scotch?"

The other Avengers regarded Tony skeptically, but knew better than to probe. They're aware that something is bothering him, and as curious as they were, they've learned to leave the genius alone the hard way. Also, ever since the New York events with the Chitauri, he's been more prone to panic attacks.

"I'm heading to my room, get some rest," declared Agent Romanoff, adding that they should discuss everything tomorrow after a good-night's sleep. Clint and Steve followed the red-head's lead, while Bruce headed to his lab to get some work done before sleep. Soon, Tony found himself standing alone with only his third glass of scotch to keep him company.

_"My comment _was_ kind of unnecessary. I went too far. Great going, Tony, pushing a mad god's buttons and get him hate you even more. Great, wonderful work Tony._ He lifted his glass to his lips and downed the rest of his drink. _Guilty, though? Impossible. I do not feel guilty. At all. He had it coming."_

"Jarvis. Lock my scotch cabinet. Enough for me."

"As you wish, sir."

Tony started heading to his room. It's been a long, tiring day melting giant ice people without getting frostbitten and trying to not get killed at the hands of the God of Mischief.

Also, this scotch seemed to be getting to his head faster than usual, since Tony couldn't stop thinking of Loki's body under his.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor took another hearty bite of bacon. "I am unsure of what Loki's plans might be. Not one person knows what he thinks of."

"According to all our encounters with him, I will take a wild, wild guess and say that he wants to take over Earth," commented Tony sarcastically before stuffing the rest of his gluten-free waffle in his mouth.

"We are all aware of the fact that his troops weren't enough to take over New York, let alone a whole planet. Surely he is in control of more giants. Besides, he didn't cause considerable damage. I don't get it," mused Natasha as she sipped her coffee. It was black, hot, and bitter, just the way she liked it.

"She has a point. Loki is aware of all this too, of course. Why order a small attack, and leave without accomplishing anything though?" added Clint, who was perched on a high stool by the kitchen's counter. He was trying to eat his cereal but he lacked his usual appetite; he felt responsible for figuring out what Loki wants, since Loki _did _invade his brain and control him before.

"I'd say he only wanted to have some fun, but I highly doubt it," said Tony as he walked towards the fridge to get some milk and wash down those waffles. He was feeling a lot better after his night's sleep. _I was just tired and slightly drunk, that's all._ "During our little one-on-one battle yesterday, he mentioned something about him wanting to invade this planet. Along with many death threats aimed at me but that's not the point. What's obvious is that he's planning something huge."

Steve and Bruce readily agreed with Tony, with Steve mentioning that there will probably be many attacks rather than one huge one and that the team should remain on high alert. "I'll also work out a patrol schedule."

The superheroes sat in silence for a while, eating their breakfasts while contemplating their situation. "Why frost giants though?" asked the Doctor as he took his empty plate over to the sink.

"Perhaps he wishes to rekindle his link with his true blood line and attempt to fit in. He thinks he belongs in Jotunhiem, as a Jotun himself," quipped Thor.

"But why would they help him?" queried Bruce. "Is it possible that Loki is offering something in return?"

"It is possible," confirmed the god.

"Wonderful. So, …"

Tony tuned out Bruce and decided to leave the room. The discussion was getting too tedious for his taste. "…and the attacks - Hey Tony where are you going?" asked Bruce, interrupting himself.

"I am going to my lab. I've got suit upgrades to make, pyro-arrows to build, and fire weapons to design, build, and test. Bruce, you're welcome to join. The next attack is definitely going to happen soon, and we have no time to waste," rambled the genius. "And Bruce? I promise I won't try provoking the other guy."


	4. Chapter 4

(PART 2)

"Suit up, everyone!" yelled Steve. "Tony reported Giants attacking in Central Park."

"Aye, aye, Cap," said Banner as he exited the building, his skin already turning a greenish hue. The Hulk was emerging.

Hawkeye and Black Widow headed for the vehicles, grabbing their weapons on the way. Widow went for the wheel while Hawk took the passenger seat, car roof open, bow and arrow ready.

"I don't like this one bit," said Hawkeye in an undertone.

"Neither do I, but he has to be stopped. The sooner the better," retorted the Widow. She was used to going on missions and battles, she was an agent in S.H.I.E.L.D. after all, but she must admit that her missions have been taking a turn to the weirder ever since she joined the Avengers. Not that she didn't enjoy the change.

"Um guys? Where are you?! Too many giants for one man in an iron suit here."

"Hulk should be there by now," Captain America promptly replied into his ear piece. The technology of it still confused yet amazed him.

Tony was about to say that the big green guy hasn't made his grand appearance yet when he heard a terrifying roar, coupled with the familiar sound of shattering ice. Hulk has arrived, alright.

"Hawk and I are pulling into the park now. Two minutes tops," updated the Black Widow, washing Tony with a wave of relief.

A bolt of thunder appeared in front of Iron Man, getting rid of most of the attacking Giants.

"I am present and ready to fight!" declared the God of Thunder in his robust voice. The Giants cowered and flinched somewhat, before readying themselves for attacking once more.

Hawkeye and the Black Widow approached Tony and Thor, working as a team to gracefully fight their way through the giants. They make a perfect team, and were truly a wondrous sight to their allies, while frightening to their foes.

Captain America and the Hulk shortly joined the rest of their team, Hulk smashing and bashing while the Captain melted Frost Giants with his new Stark flame-throwers and deflecting blows with his shield.

They formed a circle, facing their enemies, tensing to attack as a team.

The Avengers had assembled.

The team sprang into action, killing and destroying Giants with immense grace and efficiency. They worked together, each aware of the other's moves and strengths, every member complimenting the other. They were a force to be reckoned with, a team that sparks terror in even the most fearless enemy.

"Anyone sighted Loki yet?" panted Tony.

"I have not seen him," answered Odinson. "But he should not be too far away now."

"Lovely," murmured Iron Man. He wasn't looking forward to seeing him, let alone fighting him. Tony wanted to avoid Loki at all costs. The last time he battled the Norse god, Tony had received _incredible_death threats. Tony also didn't want to be with Loki alone. He had been thinking a lot about Loki … in a rather sensual way.

"Found him," reported the Captain. Indeed, there Loki was, levitating high above them. He glowed a magnificent, fluorescent green, this helmet glinting gold. He was a captivating sight, and the team had a hard time tearing their gazes away.

Thor tried striking his brother with thunder, but Loki absorbed the energy of the strike and used it to deflect Hawkeye's incoming shower of arrows. It was obvious that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Tony, I need you to get Loki," ordered the Captain. "The rest of us will hold up the Giants and try to keep them in the Park. I'll direct any citizens out of the park. The rest of you, try to contain them in this area as much as possible."

Tony sighed to himself. Although he wished to avoid a confrontation with the god without any back up, he knew he had no other option; it was obvious that he was the most efficient choice in this situation.

He took off and rapidly gained altitude, bypassing the tops of the trees, the levitating Loki, and the clouds in ten seconds flat.

"Jarvis. We're going down straight at Loki. Full power. We want to take him down. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, sir."

"Let's go then," said Iron Man as he shot down towards Loki at an incredible speed. Loki had no time to react whatsoever before the Iron suit pummeled straight into him, pushing him down to Earth. The force of impact as Loki and Iron Man hit the ground created a deep crater in the midst of the park.

They lay tangled in a pile of charred grass and soil inside the crater. They stayed still in a stunned silence broken only by Tony's declaration of "ouch".

The God of Mischief recovered quickly and blasted Iron Man away from him and out of the crater. He was angry before; but now he was furious. How could an inferior, worthless suit of iron pull him out of the sky and render him helpless?!

As Loki emerged from the crater, Tony pulled himself upright and opened his mask, revealing his face."This is going to be fun," he said to himself as he ordered a check on his suit.

"Team, I need backup. I have a furious god on my hands."

"We'll come as soon as we can. Just hold him off for now," reported the Captain. _Great_.

"I am here to end what I have started, Stark," came the intimidating voice of Loki.

"You don't say," was Tony's sarcastic remark.

Loki approached Tony. "I do not appreciate your mocking comments," he snarled. "I am here to end your pathetic life."

Tony took a few steps forward. "Oh, damn it. I was hoping you were here to declare your lust for me." The god already hated him, so what harm could another few jabs possibly do?

"Why would I lust for a Midgardian cowering in a suit of iron," snarled Loki. "Just you wait for the final attack. Humanity shall fall. My _ally_ does not grasp the meaning of mercy." He gave a menacing glance. "But I shall make sure that _you_, Tony Stark, are no longer present here to witness any of it."

"Oh, lovely, you're taking me on a vacation? I hope it's Asgard. I'm _dying_ to see the Bifrost! Or how about Jotenheim? We can have snow cones and hot chocolate and-"

"Enough!" bellowed the God of Mischief. They were standing chest to chest now, face directly in front of face.

"Am I getting on your nerves?"

In the heat of the moment, Tony found his lips met with the moist, soft yet firm lips of none-other than Loki. Shock soon melted into desire as he succumbed to the overwhelming sensation of Loki's lips pressed to his, the sharp intakes of breath, Loki's tongue softly licking his lips. He couldn't remember who started the kiss, and at this point he didn't really care. All he was interested in was enjoying his passionate kiss with his enemy.

Realization soon downed upon Tony and he pushed Loki away. He tried searching for a sarcastic or witty comment to say, to brush away what had just happened, but for the first time his genius mind had failed him.

Loki smirked. "Have I just rendered the great Iron Man speechless with nothing but a kiss?"

"Now, now, I knew I could attract any woman or man on this Earth, but I never would've thought I could attract a _god_," retorted Tony.

"If my memory serves me correctly, Stark, it was you who initiated this interaction."

"No, Loki, I'm pretty sure it was you. Hey, don't be ashamed, I _am_ rather charming."

"Say what you wish," countered Loki before aiming a gust of destructive magic and energy at Tony's chest. "Now enough of this mindless banter. It is time to battle."

Tony got up and closed his mask. "It's go time."

He aimed his missiles at Loki and fired. The god managed to deflect most of the incoming attack; however some met their target and singed part of his attire.

Blasts of magic, energy, missiles, and bullets were interchanged, along with the occasional physical skirmish.

"Guys, I have Loki, I need backup NOW," yelled Tony as he dodged Loki's attacks. He was getting tired, and he was running out of power and artillery.

The Captain and Hawkeye responded to his request and were soon by his side, poised and ready for action.

Loki sensed that this was the end of the battle for him this time.

"Retreat!" he cried to the Giants, and with a last glower at Tony, carried himself away.


	5. Chapter 5

The Avengers returned to their headquarters and plumped down on the couches. Bruce offered to prepare tea, an offer that was readily met by his team. "I don't appreciate getting frostbitten in the summer," he muttered as he set the water to boil.

"No one does," grumbled Clint as he turned on the heater.

Tony's mind was in a haze. He couldn't follow the conversations going around. He kissed Loki. He _kissed_ _Loki_. And to be honest … he enjoyed it. It felt nice. It felt _right_. It was different than any of the kisses he's had before. He'd only kissed people who he knew were interested in him. Usually they throw themselves all over Tony. Loki was his enemy. He didn't even know if Loki w_as_ interested. But he had kissed him back, and –

"Lay off the scotch, Stark. You've had enough." Natasha's voice broke Tony out of his thoughts. He hadn't even realized that bottle in his hand. _Damn_.

"What's that matter with you anyways?" she continued. "You're almost always dazed and unfocused. Whenever we're not on a mission or patrolling, you're spending all your time in your lab, drinking way too much, even for your standards. I bet you didn't listen to _one_ word of what we've been talking about for the past half hour. I'm aware you don't like people prying, but you have to tell us what's on your mind."

"Or who's on your mind," muttered Clint, taking a gulp of tea. He was met with weird glances. "What? I'm just saying it might be a person rather than a thing or event in mind."

_"Does he know?_!" thought the bewildered Tony to himself. "_No, no way. How could he-"_

"On to more pressing matters … " said Steve to draw the attention away from Tony. The last thing he wants right now was an outburst. "Loki has attacked for the second time. His forces are strong. He is obviously up to something huge-"

"Taking over our world," quipped Bruce.

"-but what is he accomplishing through these mini attacks? He's surrendering as soon as he feels a great threat on himself."

"I know my brother well. His actions are to fully assess our team, to find all our strengths and weaknesses, as well as to weaken and tire us, before launching his final attack," explained Thor.

"So we should be expecting more attacks," said Steve.

"Probably," confirmed Thor. "Either more attacks or the last one."

Steve rubbed his face wearily. Fatigue was etched on each of the heroes' faces. "Then I guess there's nothing much to do now other than waiting for his true motives to be revealed and rallying all we've got. But for now let's all go rest, I'm beat."

He was met with a chorus of agreement.

"Tony?" called out the Captain, pulling him once more out of his thoughts and into reality. "Go rest. And please, try and get something on your chest, will you?"

"I am going to my lab," declared Tony, completely ignoring his friend. Sleep was not in his vicinity tonight. Tinkering was the only way to keep his mind off of things. Even though what he was thinking about was the quite pleasant feel of Loki's lips, the heat and desire radiating off them.

After much effort, the superheroes were able to get themselves up on their feet and en route to their rooms, and in Tony's case, lab. It wasn't that long of a battle, but it sure was exhausting.

Clint was the one with the most energy out of them all. He was always the quickest to recover. "Hey Nat! Would you like to see my best arrow?" he tried, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

He was met with a roll of her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Short filler chapter, sorry about that!

"Damn it, Dum-E! I told you specifically not to drop that. Now it's going to need reshaping. Again," yelled Tony Stark upon hearing the familiar sound of metal meeting the floor. He was working on mark 34, hoping that tinkering and building would get his mind off of things, but so far it wasn't being very effective.

All he could think about was Loki. He desperately wanted to believe that he hadn't kissed the god, or at least he wanted to believe that he hadn't enjoyed it.

As he reshaped the mask, he kept thinking about how soft and tender yet firm and passionate the kiss was. As he tried on the new hand piece, he kept thinking how warm Loki was for a Frost Giant. And as he worked on the new chest piece he couldn't help but wish that he was out of the suit and pressed chest to chest with the god at the time. He also couldn't help but feel rather aroused at the thought of kissing Loki and being pressed to his body … and going further than just kissing.

However, he couldn't help but feel a bit bad about the whole ordeal. Loki was their _enemy_. He has tried to kill them on more than one occasion. He hates the Avengers. Hates all but one, apparently. And was it a one-time kiss, never to be repeated or talked about again? Tony shook his head. He had assembled the elbow joint with the wrong screw. Damn it! All this thinking is making him too unfocused.

He heard another crash. This time, it was Dum-E bumping into a shelf, causing it to topple over and crash along with all the glass and metal objects on it.

"You're useless," growled Tony. He passed his hand through his hair. _I've had enough for today_, he thought.

"Jarvis, shut down the lab. Dum-E, just ... don't do anything. Don't even move anymore. I'm going to my room." His mind was still very active, and it was obvious that tinkering isn't helping. He decided to retire for the night.

Loki accompanied Tony's thoughts all the way from the lab to the bed, lingering in his dreams when sleep finally made itself accessible to Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed without any new attacks from Loki and his army of Giants, much to the aggravation and confusion of the Avengers. They had been expecting Loki to attack frequently, and since he isn't it has been worrying the team, making them jumpy and anxious.

'I don't get it. We thought he'd continue attacking frequently,' fretted Steve, rubbing his face with his hands wearily. This has been taking a huge toll on him. 'Why did he stop? What could he be doing?'

'I do not know, my friend, but I wish I did. Loki's actions of late are reason for worry, and I do not like them.' Thor sighed. 'I thought I knew my brother, but it is evident that I do not. Has he changed this much already?' He shook his head in despair; his brother was always and is always dear to him. It hurt him that his brother was this distant from him. Adopted or not, the fact remained to Thor that Loki was his brother no matter what.

As anxious and nervous were the Avengers, Tony was in the worst state of all. Not only did he have to worry about the imminent threat of the attacks from Loki and his army of Giants, but he was also stressed from overthinking about the fact that he was attracted to the God of Mischief, and that Loki was also attracted to him. The kiss was on his mind all the time. It had been some weeks since it happened, but the shock and thrill of it had not worn out yet. The thought of it still lingered in his mind. He could almost feel Loki's lips still pressed against his.

It would have been much easier on the genius if Loki hadn't shown signs of interest in him. But when Tony kissed him, the god kissed him back with as much passion as Tony had shown.

And in his dreams, Loki was present, kissing him and stripping him, exploring every inch of Tony's body. Tony would also rub his hands on Loki's body, making him writhe and moan in pleasure. How he wished it was reality.

'Tony, do you want lunch?' interrupted Steve's voice over the intercom. 'You have to eat something.'

Steve was disappointed when he was met with Tony's 'no thanks', although he was expecting it. He was worried for his teammate and close friend, but he didn't know what to do. He decided it was best to give the man some time.

It wasn't only Steve who was worried, but so did the rest of the team. He was more distant and jumpy than usual, spending all his time in the lab working on new weapons and suits. He had already reached mark 18 in a matter of days. Tony was not getting all the sleep he needs, and was bordering manic. The fact that he goes through bottles of scotch a day and eats only when necessary was also a great reason for worry. Ever since the battles with Loki and his Giants, he hasn't been himself. What goes on when Tony takes on the Asgardian?

'Barton and I have been contacted by Nick Fury. He needs us on a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission. We'll be leaving now, and should be back in the early hours of the morning,' informed Natasha as she readied her wrist weapon, the Widow's Bite. Clint Barton grabbed his bow and arrows, also readying his weapons. He placed his arrows carefully into his quiver, and carried hIs bow across his shoulder. The Hawk was ready.

As they left in one of the Headquarter's sleek black cars, Steve's stomach started to rumble. He debated where to order food or cook a meal for himself and the rest of his friends. He has learned how to cook quite well recently, which was something his friends took advantage of. Steve didn't mind cooking for all of them though; it helped take his mind off of more pressing matters, giving him a well-needed break.

"Does anyone want lunch?" he called out, making sure Jarvis relayed him message to Tony in his lab as well. He was met with Tony's standard reply of "no thanks, I'll grab a bite later."

"Your offer is much appreciated, my friend. As much as I would love to dine with you, I have already arranged an outing with my Lady Jane. She wishes to take me to dine on the meats on this land, and I am quite looking forward to it." Thor sounded so much like an excited teenager that Steve couldn't help but smile. "But first I shall scout the city in search of any activity from the Giants. I do not fully trust this technology; the Giants can find a way to evade detection. Loki can bypass anything.

"Since Tony isn't eating, let's go out for lunch," suggested Bruce from the staircase. "And I'm not in the mood for any grand meals. How about we go to that shawerma place?"

'Sounds good to me. Afterwards we'll scout the city while Thor is out. I don't think we can depend on Tony to scout, and Nat and Clint are busy, so we'll have to take over their shift too,' replied Steve. "All this non activity is making me anxious."

'Tony, we're going out. Contact us if you need anything,' called out Steve, depending on Jarvis to relay the message.

Finally, thought Tony. It was about time they left. He appreciated the fact that he was home alone. Now he could work, drink his scotch, and tinker without interruptions. He was already starting mark 39. Around him lay discarded papers of blueprints for the new suit, as well as plans for new and more efficient suit technology.

"Sir," started Jarvis.

"Jarvis I told you no interruptions," replied Tony, annoyed.

"You have a visitor, sir."

"What part of 'no interruptions' don't you get."

"But sir –"

"No buts! I don't care! Tell them to go away."

"I'd love to, sir, if they weren't already inside."

"What the he-" Tony was shocked into silence as he turned around, being met with the marvelous sight of the God of Mischief, Loki himself, standing in his lab.

"I teleported, Stark. Your meager technology cannot stop me from entering this building," replied Loki smoothly. He reveled in the fact that he managed to shock and fluster the usually witty Tony Stark.

"I can't say I'm surprised you're here," managed Tony, regaining some of his usual composure.

"Why might that be?" replied Loki, playfully. He knew he had Tony right where he wanted him to be.

"I knew you couldn't withstand my irresistible charm". What is he doing here?!, thought Tony, bewildered.

"Shut up, Midgardian". Loki took a couple of steps closer to Tony.

"Look, I don't know what your plans are. But what I do know is that this is just an insane scheme of yours to rule us. And I also do know that we – " Tony gestured to himself and to the "Avengers HQ" written on the screen behind him " – are going to stop you -" he gestured to the Norse god before him "- Just as we stopped you and the Chitauri."

Loki's eyes flashed a furious green. Tony chastised himself for thinking about how good Loki looks when he's angry. "The Chitauri were a joke; they were useless," growled Loki. Tony found himself chastising himself again for thinking about how sexy Loki's voice is when it drops low and becomes gravelly. "The Frost Giants are much more powerful. My race is obviously superior to yours, and with their aid I shall rule this world. You humans were made to be ruled. My final attack is imminent, Stark, and I daresay you will not enjoy dealing with my ally, the father of my race."

Seeing Loki angered and passionate turned Tony on. It took all his concentration and effort to try and control the erection he was getting, or to at least hide it.

_Damn it Tony, this isn't the time_, he thought, chastising himself. But hard as he tried, the sight of Loki in front of him, glowing with passion and rage, clad in tight leather pants and a form fitting shirt, trailed by his magnificent cape, it took all his might to not rip of the clothes of the god right there and then.

He wanted to uncover Loki's neck and explore it with his lips, while his hands explore the rest of his body. He wanted to rip of his shirt and caress his chiseled body. He wanted what Loki's pants were concealing. He -

'Stark, you've flushed red,' commented the god of mischief. After noticing the poorly concealed bulge in his enemy's pants he added, eyes glinting mischievously, 'does the thought of me conquering you turn you on?' He took a step closer to Tony.

_Damn it! What do I do now?!_ 'I - no - it's just -' he stuttered. _Damnit!_

'Let your heart's desires show. Do not deny the fact that you feel attracted to me. Wasn't the kiss you gave me proof enough?' said Loki coolly and smoothly.

'Y-you kissed back!'

'I am not hiding my attraction.'

Before Tony could reply, Loki was in front of him, lips just mere centimeters apart. Tony shuddered; the sexual frustration was killing him.

He moved forward, pressing his lips onto Loki's gently. Sparks flew in Tony's mind. His hands found Loki's hair and soon his fingers were playing with it, entangled in it. He felt Loki's hands roaming over his body, moving gently; teasing. Tony let out a soft moan.

Upon hearing his partner's arousal, Loki grew more aroused. His lips pressed harder on Tony's, his tongue more daring, his hands rougher. He rubbed his crotch onto Tony's, satisfied by what he was met with.

Tony's lips left the god's as he left a trail of soft kisses on Loki's jaw until he reached the crook of his neck. He sucked and licked the soft skin as he attempted to free Loki from his cloak.

Suddenly, Loki started to glow a soft yellowish-green. 'Wha-' started Tony as he felt himself tingling all over and spiraling upwards. He let out a sharp exhale as he landed on his bed, Loki on top of him. 'Wha- ?!' he tried again.

'Teleportation, Stark. I preferred more privacy.' replied the god.

'Never do that again,' mumbled Tony, his annoyance already disappearing at the prospect of being in bed with Loki.

His hands found their way to Loki's neck again, this time succeeding in releasing the grip of the cape. Loki helped Tony out of his shirt, marveling at his electromagnet.

'You're not the only one with all the great technology,' growled Tony as he pushed Loki of off him and went atop him, straddling him, seizing the moment of the god's momentary distraction to gain dominance.

His lips found Loki's neck yet again, and Loki's hands found Tony's crotch. He massaged the area as Tony kissed his neck. He felt Tony's moans reverberating, which only managed in turning him on further.

Tony grabbed the god's hands and held them above the god's head, surprising him. He started grinding down on Loki's crotch, now biting on Loki's neck, determined to make the god moan for him. His efforts were fruitful; Loki met Tony's thrusts with thrusts of his own, letting out a deep moan every time their privates met, every time Tony nipped at the nape of his neck.

'Enough of this.' He growled. He released his hands from Tony's tight grip, and took off his shirt with one swift movement. Tony understood what the god wanted and immediately took to getting rid of his pants and boxers. Before long, both human and god were naked together in bed.

Loki wasted no time with words; his hands were already on Tony's erection, massaging it with his hands, making Tony's back arch in pleasure.

'Damn it, Loki,' growled Tony. The god's hands were working wonders. It took all his might to not climax right there and then. He reached for the lube, wanting to ready himself for entering Loki.

'What do you think you're doing, Stark,' snarled Loki menacingly, snatching the lube. He readied himself swiftly. His muscles contracted and rippled under his skin as he twisted, releasing himself from Tony's straddle. 'I'm going to be the one fucking you first,' he whispered in the genius's ear.

He turned over the genius and wasted no time in pushing his length into Tony, making him gasp in both pleasure in pain. Loki drank in the sight before him; Tony's face pressed into a pillow, the soft glow of the arc reactor underneath him, Tony's hips working back into Loki's girth. Loki enjoyed that fact that it was only he who could take Tony in such a submissive position.

The night drew on in stretches of pure pleasure and sweet sensation, where both man and god explored every inch of each other's bodies, learning what pleasured their partners. Warm bodies pressed together moving in unison, bodies drenched in sweat, heavy moans and breathing filling the air. The sex was raw, hot, and passionate. They wanted it all.

They both reached their climax at the same time, shaking and moaning hard as they came, their release stripping them of whatever energy they had left.

Loki plopped down next to Tony as soon as his orgasm subsided. Tony took his time flipping onto his back; the soreness started settling into his bones, his muscles ached from the hours of rough sex, his body spent after his incredible orgasm. His stamina wasn't as great as the god's, obviously.

The pair laid naked next to each other on the unkempt bed, staring at the ceiling in silence.

'So ... this was nice,' tried Tony. Now that their sighs and moans and curses weren't filling the air, and their mouths unoccupied with the other's lips, Tony felt the need to fill in the silence. His mind was still foggy and unclear after their hours and hours of sex.

'Close your mouth, Stark. It is only useful for kissing; I find words coming out of them rather annoying,' commented Loki.

'Gee, thanks,' mumbled Tony, albeit he was secretly glad at not having to fill the silence anymore. His eyes started to droop and he decided to give in to his exhaustion.

Half asleep, he heard the god murmur "someone is approaching".

"Whatever who cares," mumbled Tony, turning to put his arm around Loki's warm body. He felt energy build up in the room, then realized his arm is not hugging any body anymore. "Damn teleportation."

"Hey Tony! Thought you'd be asleep by now, why are your lights still on – OH MY GOSH." Clint had not expected to walk into Tony's room to find him lying naked on his bed, his derrière bare and exposed for the whole world to see. "I- I'm going to leave now," stuttered Clint as he made haste to exit the room.

Tony chuckled and drifted into a deep sleep, enjoying the pain of his sore muscles and skin.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning fellow Avengers," ambled Tony as he strutted into the common room. "Hey there, Clint," he offered with a wink, making Barton flush. Tony chuckled. Damn he felt good!

"Tony Stark is finally back to the world of the living," commented Natasha as she sipped her coffee.

"We missed you, Tony," admitted Steve, patting Tony's back. The team lacks dynamic without that genius maniac.

"Oh stop it, Steve, you're making me blush. See?"

The Asgardian let out a loud guffaw. "Your presence is appreciated always. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Let's just say that I really got into Loki." Tony chuckled at his own jab, loving the priceless expressions on his teammates' faces. "I am shocked! Get your mind out of the gutter, all of you," he said, feigning shock and surprise. "What I _meant_ is that I have a pretty clear idea of what that freak is going to do."

He quickly filled them in on what he knows; Loki wants to attack soon and attack hard with the Frost Giants and an ally. "I'm not sure who the ally is though, Loki mentioned something about him being the father if the frost giants or something."

The blood ran cold in Thor's veins. "The father of the Frost Giants? It cannot be." He registered the confused faces of his friends. "Ymir; the Father of the Frost Giants. He created the race. He is very powerful and hard to defeat. The only man to have ever defeated him was the all-father Odin with the aid of his brothers. And that was not an easy fight. Defeating him in this realm will be almost impossible."

"Well, that's not very pleasant," stated Bruce. He hated dealing with the Giants, and now he has to prepare to battle with their creator? No, thank you.

"Is there no way to deal with him here?" asked Steve, concerned. How will they win against an enemy they can't defeat?

"I am afraid not."

The Avengers went into an uneasy silence. The situation wasn't very favorable for them. Could it be that Loki has finally gained the upper hand, that he has found a way to get Earth to surrender?

The gears were turning madly in Tony's mind, trying to formulate a plan. Think, Tony, Think. Come on! The gears clicked into place; he got it.

"Lady and Gentlemen, I have a plan."

Damn it damn it damn those icemen! cursed Tony silently. They've been attacking for over an hour now, and for every one he kills another five show up. This is not fun.

'You'd think that after you have sex with a person they'd try not to kill you' he thought to himself as he bashed a Giant into another. 'But then again, I am dealing with Loki here.'

He surveyed the situation around him: it's like the Chitauri all over again, but on a bigger, colder, scale. The Cap took over evacuating everyone safely, with the help of the police. The Black Widow was setting up fires infront of the porthole on which the Giants were coming from. Hawkeye, perched up high, was using the arrows Tony had designed, and they were working pretty well to his delight. And the Hulk was doing what he does best: smash.

Where's Thor? Thought Tony, setting off to find him.

'Thor, where are you?' he asked, waiting for a reply from the god. He got none. 'Thor?!'

'Team, has anyone seen Thor?' tony asked, directing the message to the rest of the Avengers. He was met with negatives.

'I'm going to take a quick scout. Ill let you know as soon as I locate him.'

'Jarvis, scan for Thor. And scan his ear piece damn it.'

'Scans complete. No earpiece or Thor located. There are however high energy readings a few kilometres south that could be blocking all signals from the earpiece, sir.'

Tony headed towards the direction of the energy readings as fast as possible to witness an intense battle between the two Norse gods.

'Loki, end this madness!' bellowed Thor as he parried an incoming attack from Loki. 'There is no need for this. End this and come home!'

'That is something that shall never happen, oh Brother. I shall destroy you and this Earth that you love so much. And after I destroy the powers of this land I shall claim it as my own!' Loki smirked. 'Well, not mine alone.'

Tony had heard enough. 'It's not going to be yours, full-stop,' he commented as he flew straight at the god, throwing him off track; he had not sensed Iron Man arriving.

'Too late,' snarled Loki, wiping dirt of his face. 'Ymir is here.'

Sure enough, behind them opened a great portal that brought in a gust of frosty wind. A massive ice foot entered though, followed by a thick leg, huge hand and thick arm, and immense torso. Then came the head and face, followed by the other half of the great ice body.

'Shit,' said Tony. He had been expecting a huge frost giant, but not one of this magnitude. Even Thor stood in awe and shock at the sight. I hope he's ready for his part in the plan, thought Tony. This isn't going to be easy.

'Jarvis, how much ammo do we still have.'

'Almost full inventory, sir.'

'Ans feul for the flame throwers?'

'Enough for your part in the plan, sir.'

'Perfect.' He glanced at Thor. 'Thor! Go get him. Now!'

'I shall,' he replied as he summoned a portal back to Asgard.

Tony took off. I have to distract Ymir until the rest of the team shows up. Or until Hulk shows up at least. Then I have Loki to take care of.

He flew to Ymir, trying to detect his weakest spots. 'Jarvis?'

'Go for the face and neck, sir.'

Perfect, his weak spots are places he can clearly coming to. Lovely.

'If the ear pieces are online, call the team here FAST.'

He tried to formulate a plan of action before deciding that his best attack plan was to, simply, attack. Here goes nothing.

The iron suit flew as straight and fast as a bullet to Ymir's face, where Tony aimed his first fire-attack at the Giant's eyes. Jets of red and blue fiames licked at Ymir's eyes, making them start to melt. He let out a monsterous yowl and swiped his hand in front of his face, trying to catch Tony. Tony had a split second to react; he flew out of the giant's grasp from the gaps between his fingers.

'Tony, hawk and I are here!' came Steve's welcome voice through Jarvis.

'Go for the neck and face as much as you can! Keep his distracted until Thor comes back!'

'No problem,' replied Hawkeye calmly as he easily released an array of detonating arrows at the Giant's face. They hit with 100% precision. Ymir went into a fit of anger and tried to crush Barton under his foot; Hawkeye rolled away just in time.

'Widow! Are you okay keeping your position by the portal?' asked Steve with a grunt as he ducked from a blow by Ymir.

'I'm fine. I'll ask for backup if I need it,' she replied. She was smoothly working through most of the giants entering. The Black Widow is a force to reckon with. 'Hulk should be with you any time soon.'

As if by response, the Hulk let out a hellish roar as he launched himself onto Ymir, latching onto his back, pounding it with his mighty fists until tiny cracks started to appear.

'I see you're taking care of this situation well enough for now,' said Tony. 'So I'll be off to find our dear dear friend Loki. We need to have a chit chat.'

He headed towards the Stark tower; if he knew Loki by now, even slightly, he'd know that Loki would be waiting for him atop his own tower. Tony was in no mood for pleasantries; he greeted Loki with a sharp blast from his palm arc reactors.

'It is nice seeing you too, Stark,' said Loki as he picked himself back up. There was a manic grin on his face, his whole body radiating magic; Loki was getting drunk on his own power. He was so sure he had earth in his grasp this time.

"You do realize we have a plan to stop you," said Tony, trying to keep his calm. The sight of Ymir and the other popsicles wasn't very pleasant. Also, seeing Loki in this manner was unsettling. He was usually so calm and composed. _However, him being in this state could be of advantage to me ..._, he thought.

"Oh, _really_. Tell me of your wonderful plan that could possibly stop the father of my race," replied Loki hotly. He was so sure that no one and nothing could stop his ally.

As if on cue, a great portal opened in the sky. Instead of it being a deep crystal blue, however, it was red and orange and yellow, tinged with the colours of the rainbow. A bolt of thunder hit Ymir, followed by a well-aimed hit in the neck with Gungir. Thor had done his part well; Odin has arrived.

"_Father_," whispered Loki, barely audible. He was aware of the legends; Odin was the one to defeat Ymir the first time. What's to stop him from defeating him a second time? "_No_."

Loki stood paralyzed at the sight before him – Odin and his army, accompanied by Lady Sif and her companions, placing one well hit blow after the other, weakening the Giant and blocking his attacks before he started them, the Avengers hitting Ymir with fire bombs and fire jets – that he didn't notice Iron Man cuff him, incapacitating his magical abilities.

_I'm sorry,_ thought Tony as he drank in the sight of the God of Mischief so in despair, so hopeless, so _broken_.

_I'm so sorry._


	9. Chapter 9

Loki was held in a special cell in the Avengers Headquarters. It was specially designed to quell any magic, perfect for Loki.

The Avengers took turns to try and interrogate him. It wasn't easy; Steve was a bit too gentle on him, Barton too spiteful, and it was agreed that Bruce should not try to interrogate the god lest they have a green incident. Tony wasn't the best interrogator too; Loki would almost always turn to violence with him, be it verbal or, often, physical.

Loki later chose to tell the best interrogator of the team, Natasha, about his sexual relationship with Tony. It had the effect he wanted; Tony was not allowed into Loki's confinement room.

His team were shocked at first. But shock then dissolved to understanding; they now understood Tony's weird moods. "So _that's _why I had to see Tony's bare ass," hissed Barton to himself.

Whenever Tony was confronted about the topic –how? when? why?! – he'd offer small protests of "I don't want to talk about it" or "it doesn't matter" or "at least this didn't affect my ability to fight and capture him." Alas, no matter how understanding the team were, he was completely forbidden to see him.

So naturally when Loki found a way to escape as he always did, suspicion fell directly on Tony. Yet, his shock was so genuine, and coupled with the fact that he had fell back to his scotch drinking, minimal eating, lab ridden ways, suspicion dwindled away. It was much later that they discovered a corner that was not magic-insulated that the puzzle pieces fit together; Loki knew about that corner from the start. When he caused the damage he wanted, mainly on Tony, he knew his work was done.

And just like that, he was gone.

A couple of nights later, Tony was in the living room of his tower, standing by the counter that help his glass of scotch, looking out over the city. Many buildings were destroyed. Many streets were ruined. But they were on the road to recovery; workers worked day and night to make sure of that. New York; the city that never sleeps. The city has learned how to move on.

His mind was strangely empty tonight. Tony was exhausted physically and mentally; Loki has certainly taken his toll. He missed the god. He missed his Asgardian way of speaking, the way he held himself, the way his green eyes glowed, his pale lips, his chiseled body. He missed the way their bodies would intertwine, how in sync they had moved, how they seemed to meld together and become one. He missed him.

"Tony Stark."

Tony turned his head towards the direction of the voice, and there he stood. A silhouette against the bright lights of the city.

"I didn't expect you to come," said Tony, letting out a soft short chuckle.

"Yet here I am."

They stood in silence; there were no words to be said.

In one swift stride Tony had reached Loki. They stood face to face for a moment before allowing their lips to meet. It was a soft yet passionate kiss; one that yelled passion and longing, but whispered love. There was none of the rough urgency their kisses had before, but only soft contentedness, as if they had all the time in the world.

Loki's hands started to disappear from Tony's waist, his lips slowly fading. "I can sense your team near. I must go," he breathed into Tony's ear. Tony said nothing. He stood in his place until the god had fully disappeared.

That was how his colleagues found him, standing in front of the large window of his tower, staring off into the night, trying to catch sight of the god that chose to love him, out of all people.

Months pass with no activity from any villain. The city of New York was almost completely recovered. The people have moved on.

The Avengers were out on their duties; scouting, helping with repairs, making sure everything was well. It was late in the evening when they finally met up, having finally finished their tiresome duties for the day. After a short debate they agreed on heading back to Stark tower and having a small meal there, just to unwind and enjoy each other's company. The six walked there together, chatting and laughing, bickering and fighting, acting as their normal selves. All but Tony, of course, whose character had become slightly more subdued than he was before the events.

"Set up the sitting room while I go get dinner ready," ordered Steve. "Bruce, would you help me with …."

Steve's mouth went dry at the sight in front of him. Bruce took a step back, Clint's jaw dropped, Thor's eyes opened in shock, and Natasha took up a position of self-defense as of reflex. Tony's eyes, however, lit up in happiness. There _he_ was.

"Hello, Avengers. Hello, Tony."

**_the end._**


End file.
